


Pretend to be my Boyfriend, please?

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-14 14:44:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Sherlock wanted to do was thank Molly. But, Molly pointed out he needed a disguise. Sherlock resides in Molly's apartment in the disguise as a "pretend boyfriend" for Molly to prevent suspicion as to why a man like himself is in her home and so Sherlock can still walk around the city wthout John seeing him. Sherlolly. Friendship up until the drabbles. T cause it's ship fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Sherlolly fanfic. Let me know if I portrayed any characters OOC, please. Feel free to point out any errors as well.

 

I had to admit I felt some guilt. Unable to tell John I am still alive. Regardless, I kept walking. Where I was going, I am not sure. I suppose I could use this time to thank Molly. I approached to the mortuary to see her working on corpses and chemicals by herself. I opened the door. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I wanted to say thank you for the help. It worked."

"Oh...thanks..."

I was about to take my leave before she grabbed me by the sleeve. I turned back to her, staring into her eyes, which displayed concern. "Wait. You can't go out there looking like that. People will know you-"

"Someone's coming. I hear footsteps."

"What?" Then we got to hide you...here! Play as a corpse and get in there. Quickly!"

I slid inside the shelf, feet first. Molly placed fake bruises on my forehead and around before closing it. Hope to not get a bump forming on my head from that. I heard the door open and overheard what went on.

"Molly?"

It sounded like John. "Hi, John."

"I saw a man talking to you, Molly. Was keeping Sherlock's word to make sure whoever you dated wasn't..."

"Like Jim?"

"Yeah..."

"I think your brain was playing games with you. No one other than Sherlock usually enters here. But, he's..."

"I know. Sorry for worrying you, Molly. You take care."

"You too, John."

I heard foot steps and a slammed door. He left. I started to see light as Molly opened the drawer where I was inside. I exhaled and inhaled until I could speak. "Thank you. Again."

"That was close."

"Sorry."

"Anyways, you can't wander around the city so long as John is here. You either need a way out of here or..."

"Or what?" I asked, witnessing a smile on her face.

"A disguise!" She exlaims, pointing up towards the cieling then back to me, her smile turning back to a serious expression. "It kind of feels lonely without you here and I know you aren't the man to give up his work. By being in disguise, you can still be here! It would mean though..."

"What?"

"No. You wouldn't like this part of the plan."

"Tell me anyway."

"You would have to pretend to be my boyfriend so you have an excuse to hide inside my home."

I turn around and thought about it. _She does have a point. If I am correct, I can't really occupy 221B anymore. But, she has already done so much help. Why pester her more?_ "I knew it was stupid. Sorry fo-"

"No problem, Molly."

"Y-you really thi-"

"If that's the only option in order to hide my identity, prevent you from dating boyfriends and getting heartbroken like John during his date attempts, and still do my work, then I do not mind this plan one bit."

Judging from her eyes, she was quite shocked about my approval of her plan. After a few seconds, she says, "In that case, how should I get you to my house without people seeing you?"

I pointed at the shelf I was inside of when John approached the lab. "Are you sure you want to sleep in there?"

"It's no problem."

She sighs. "I have a better idea."

"Do tell."

* * *

"Here you are, Ms. Hooper. Another corpse delivery for the mortuary?"

"Apparently yes. Just leave it here."

"Call us if it starts to come back to life, okay?"

"Oh, that won't be necessary. But, thank you for the offer. Take care!"

After the footsteps faded away from her home, I heard scissors cutting the tape and a both hands opening the box I was in. Whose idea was this again? Definitely not mine that's for sure. "Here you are. Welcome to my home," Molly said.

I let out a cough due to the cramped space in the box. I had to be in a ball position like I did when I was having case withdrawal before the hound case came that day. "Never. Again."

I tried to pull myself out, Molly helping a bit by grabbing hold to my armst. I got up on my feet and dusted my shirt and pants. "I'll get the guest bedroom ready," she spoke.

"You live alone." I blurted out.

She paused for a moment before attempting to respond. "Y-yes...I think you pointed that out before when you used your scanning on me when we first met in the lab."

"I did? Must have deleted that incident from my hard drive then."

"I'll be getting the room ready now. Make yourself at home until then."

I explored around the apartment room. Television. But not plugged in. Possibly doesn't use it much unless necessary. I glimpsed around the room. Neat and tidy. The girly looking one with chemistry posters must be her bedroom. I walked into one of the rooms. It looked nothing like the other rooms and I was able to detect fingerprints. Guest bedroom no doubt. I started to smell some scent. Air freshener. Doesn't really have guests arriving often.

I heard footsteps approaching the room. Molly was holding my grey pants and blue robes. "Here are your sleeping clothes. I was able to get them from the flat when I volunteered to collect your chemicals and things alike to send to the Mortuary."

"Thank you, Molly."

"You've already said it for the third time. It's no big deal. Really."

"Really?"

"Yeah...it's getting late. You should change and rest now. Good night."

Molly closes the door close slowly. I quickly changed to my sleep wear and sat on the bed, leaving my clothes on the floor across. After some thinking, I slowly laid down and placed the covers over my body. I turned the lamp off and attempted to sleep through the night, despite the thoughts that still occured in my mind. _  
_

Next morning, I lifted my upper body from the bed. I slowly rubbed my eyes and yawned. I turned to see Molly laying next to me. Outdoor clothes. She went somewhere in my absence. I noticed the multiple bags. Shopping bags? But, she does- wait. She said something about my things being in the mortuary. I got up and walked towards the bags. I pulled out a pair of what people call, jeans. Curious, I went to try it on. She was still sleeping anyway. By the time I finished, I heard a noise. I Turned to see Molly turning to the other side, eyes slowly opening. "That's good. They fit on you. But, don't you think it's too early to go in disguise?"

"Don't you think faded bootcut is too much for the disguise, even if it's from the male section?"

"The less it's something of your preference, the better the disguise."

"True."

"Anyways, I leave you to groom yourself while I get breakfast ready."

"I usually don't eat during this hour so you can fill yourself up."

"Well, you have to learn to. I'll leave you to groom."

Molly leaves the room. I figured I should take them off and groom. After some teeth brushing and a shower, I proceeded to put the jeans back on. I pulled out a shirt from the bag. It consisted of what seems to be comic characters, according to the outfit designs. Yet, the faces looked realistic. I looked at the center text. Avengers. I began to pull out another shirt. It was blank white shirt with sleeves that seem to reach the wrist when putting them on. I proceeded to put that shirt on first and then the Avengers shirt. I moved the undershirt sleeves closer to my elbows and proceeded to walk out of the room to the living room. I saw Molly wearing bootcut jeans and what seems to be a teal sleeveless top often worn under shirts. She had a thin towel on her head and a toothbrush sticking out from her mouth. She then places the plates with breakfast on the table and points at me, as if commanding me to sit. Without question, I sat on the table. I scanned the breakfast. No toothpaste. Must have been good at it. She comes back here. This time, a navy blue t-shirt that had white lines forming what seems to be a police box. It even had the text "POLICE BOX". "Sorry," She said, proceeding to eat.

"About what?"

She gulped it down. "Nothing. Just eat."

After I finished, I went to the shoe closet to find white toe shoes in front of my usual shoes. Bigger than Molly's feet and as new as these clothes. I took them, sat on a chair, and proceeded to put them on. When I finished, i felt a cap placed over my head. It was on backwards according to the reflection of the microwave. She took me out of the apartment room and walked me around the city, her hand grasping mine tightly. Clearly worried. But for what? We made it to some mall and browsed through the clothing department. Why did she bring me if she could do this easily by herself? "It makes it less weird when shopping clothes for you. Don't really like getting stared at and puzzling the guys here."

"It's...fine," I assured.

After some hours, we walked out from the shop. I offered to help carry the items since Molly's arms were clearly failing to help her carry them. Not her fault anyway. We sat down on the bench outside the mall where shade was. Though, she suddenly laid her occipital portion of her head on my lap. Knowing she probably didn't sleep enough due to the bags on her eyes, I left her be and I observed the city around. Eventually the city became a blur and I closed my eyes.

Suddenly, I heard some talking. Who was Molly talking to? Eventually, I managed to open my eyes. I noticed my head was on top of Molly's lap and Molly was talking to John. "Oh. I seemed to have woken your boyfriend up. I apologize there."

"He doesn't mind really. It's around the afternoon anyway so we should get going."

I heard my stomach grumble. Humiliating. Even if he doesn't know it's me.

"Seems hungry too apparently. I'll leave you two together. I was apparently called to help Lestrade with some case. It doesn't feel the same though."

John walks away from us. Molly was staring at me and whispering, "You're starting to miss it, aren't you?"

"Hm?"

"Solving cases while making Anderson and Sally look stupid."

I kept quiet as she continued. "I'll take that as a definite yes. But, you have to follow through with your plan, right?"

I slowly got up and stretched a bit in order to get some blood flow to my body. "I think we need to drop this to your apartment."

"Yes. I can even carry half the load for you."

"You do-"

"It's okay. My arms aren't sore anymore and they aren't that heavy."

She proceeds to carry two bags on one of her free hand. I did the same. Suddenly, I felt Molly's open hand wrapped over mine. "I won't get lost," I reassured.

"Still a precaution."

We reached to her apartment and ate some lunch. After some time, Molly threw me a t-shirt and what seems to be pajama pants. "You can still wear the blue robes whenever cold. You're changing into these tonight."

I nodded. The phone rang and Molly picked it up. "Molly Hooper speaking"

"Lestrade and I need you to check these substances. Meet me in the lab."

"Coming."

Molly puts the phone. "I am so sorry. I will be back, ok?"

She suddenly kisses my mouth before taking leave. She turns back to me, her face clearly red. Looks like it was an accident. "Sorry, forgot you're pretending to be my boyfriend. You're not really, I me- nevermind. Bye!"

She shuts the door, fast pace in footsteps indicating she is running. I turned towards the mirror witnessing the redness around my cheeks. Why are they red? Confused, I tried to find something to do to divert the confusion. I walked towards the television and crouched down to the shelf underneath it. I pulled out some electronic device. Looks like some game counsel. Wii-U was it? Curious, I turned on the Wii-U. Super Mario Bros? Haven't played that game for years! No harm in playing again since I deleted the game-play from my hard drive so I was able to have more data to store information to get though my school years.

"I'm back!"

"Busy."

"You were that bored?"

"Apparently yes. I'm halfway through the game."

"It's only been...two-three hours!"

"Plenty of time. Though, it was annoying when the music plays every time I lost a life. The game plot makes no sense one bit. You'd think after beating through two castles, Princess Peach would've paid for proper security and not get captured by an over sized turtle with spikes on his shell. But, no. It's one stupid castle after the other. Not to mention, how would a toad logically be in an enemy castle and remain alive? What went on with the game designer's heads when they made this game to begin with?"

I heard a laugh from Molly. What did I say that was so funny? She calmed herself down and responded, "You can't use complete logic for a mere game. People who buy it don't usually pay much attention to those details. I admit, few indeed do. But, you're the only one so far to make a big deal out of it."

"That's why you laughed?"

She pulled me to the dining table and placed a take home box in front of me. Chinese according to the box and the fortune cookie on my right. After finishing, I opened my fortune cookie and read it. _You may have fallen. However, you fell with an Angel._ I looked at Molly and back to the paper. I have to admit Molly is sort of angelic. But, what did it mean by fell with with an angel? Surely not romantic since...relationships aren't really my area. I heard a yawn. "Well, it's time for some rest. Good night."

She walked to her bedroom. After finishing my dinner, I went to the guest bedroom and changed to the clothes she gave me. I laid down, trying to sleep. I turned off the light from the night lamp. I turned sideways on the bed. These changes are rather too much and too fast to adapt to. I already know it will be tedious. I don't even know how long I will have to be in disguise. _  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story written through a series of drabbles/minishots. All are in order and Molly's POV

**Name**

I saw Sherlock and Irene filling out fake paperwork for the identity. Irene kept teasing him about the changes he has to deal with. I sighed, acknowledging that they are so "brainy" only they can afford to goof off like elementary children in a serious situation. "Your turn to contribute, dearie. Are you good in story telling?" Irene asked, passing me the papers.

I wrote without question and gave it back to her when I was finished. "You forgot to put a name."

"I thought you two were coming up with one. I'm terrible at names," I exclaimed.

"That's why you're picking. Funnier the better."

I sighed, peering through a book full of names. I felt Irene behind me, peering through the book as well. "How about Jack Sparrow?"

"Very funny, Adler," Sherlock said, rolling his eyes.

I sighed, writing the name down and giving it back to her. She gave it back to Sherlock, who turned towards me, dumbfounded "Jason Talbot?"

"Don't ask. Go with it," I said.

**Violin**

After coming back to my apartment, I saw him playing violin. Judging from the sad tune, I knew something was bothering him. He opens his eyes and turned towards me. "Anything new?"

"Nothing really. I see you're happy your violin is back."

"Yes. It doesn't feel the same though. Probably out of practice."

"It sounded fine to me."

"You don't have to lie, Mo-"

"It's fine. And with practice, it will be great."

"Really?" He said, turning his face the opposite way with his head down. "Thank you, Molly."

I think I made him red according to the light blush forming on his face. John told me Sherlock was shocked once when he told me he thought Sherlock's deductions skills were "fantastic". He wasn't really complimented a lot for what he does, wasn't he? Then again, the people who judge him usually don't know what he does other than deducing people. He was still human. Sure at times he says horrible things. But, that's just his minus, isn't it? People are full of minuses in this world so there was no excuse for even him out of everyone to be ridiculed. "Molly. You are thinking again. Did I do something wrong?"

"Huh? No, you did nothing wrong. Sorry for disturbing your playing. I'll get some lunch ready," I said.

**Drunk**

Okay. I am not taking him to a bar ever again as an opportunity to talk to strangers. Was I drunk when I suggested that? Though, it was funny how he still played in character as "Jason Talbot". The guys teasing him for never having sex before and the girls trying to seduce him was a bit too much though. Some of the homosexual men his age were staring at him too. He was covering his ears from the noise until his body fell to the floor. I started to carry him, politely saying, "He's taken. Sorry, ladies."

I walked out from the bar, my arms wrapped around his back while his arms and legs were wrapped around my neck and body. "Need some help, Molly?"

I turned to see John with a fairly blonde-haired women next to him. "My, how is a small woman like yourself able to carry such a tall man? Maybe I should try carrying John whenever he gets drunk!"

"Oh, Molly. I would like to introduce you to my girlfriend, Mary."

"Hello, Mary," I said "As for Jason, he's heavy indeed but he's actually quite light for someone a few inches over six feet. Quite underweight according to the doctor visit."

"Sure you don't need help?"

"I'll be fine," I said, walking. I turned back to them and shouted, "You two have fun!" before turning back.

I called a cabbie. "Hospital?" She asked.

"Not necessary. He only got drunk."

"Boys will always be boys," she said. "Hop on in."

Good thing I don't keep alcoholic drinks in my house. Or I would have to do this everyday and I prefer a healthy back. As for John, that was close. I was afraid he would see through the disguise had he carried Sherlock.

**SickLock**

Sherlock moves away from me, still on his bed. "Get that away."

"It's Vicks, Sherlock. Besides, you also have to take medication, which you tend to avoid."

"I am well aware of that, Mol-" He coughs and gives a small sneeze. "It. Doesn't. Work."

"You don't even know that. Now hold sti-" I said, trying to reach him.

"No."

"I will call Irene. She's still in the room."

"You wouldn't."

Aha. So if it's Irene, it gets his fear factor on. Irene walks into the room. "You called, dearie?"

"You know how to pin a sick man down when he has to take medication?"

"Definitely. Give me two minutes. You go outside and make some coffee for the two of you."

I did as she told without question and left the room. I already heard some shouting blasting around the guest room and in the end some level of calm talking. At least I have time to form an apology. When I brought the coffee in, Irene left, saying, "You're welcome, dearie."

I saw Sherlock wearing a white mask doctors usually wear. I can tell he was very upset from his eyes. I gave him some coffee and an Advil, proceeding to leave the room. "Molly."

I stopped and turned towards him. "I'm sorry," I blurted.

"It's...fine. I wanted to apologize too. I won't do that again."

"Good to hear that. Have a good rest," I said.

"I'm not tired."

"Irene!"

He jumps on the bed, taking the coffee and Advil. "Why are you caring so much for me to even bring Irene in case I refuse to take medication?"

"Cause I worry for you, idiot."

**Amnesia**

"What?!" I shouted. "You mean to tell me when going through the network, he got hit in the head and couldn't remember who he was or why he went there?"

"Funny thing is, he still remembers you while I told him he was Jason Ta-"

We heard a knock. He was holding the Wii-U and staring at me.

"Yes," I said. I turned back to Irene. "Does he remember his original identity?"

"Nope. I asked him if he remembered solving cases and he stared at me dumbfounded. Oh, don't try getting a peep from him for a few months. Injured his vocal chords."

I sighed. This is great. Just great. Is there a book that helps about trying to cope with mute amnesiacs?

"Let me know if he tries to harm you," Irene said, taking her leave.

"He won't since he apparently remembers me. But, I'll keep that in mind," I said.

"Yes!"

I got startled. I turned to see Sher- I mean Jason. He gave me an apologetic look.

"It's alright..."

He wrote on a piece of paper and gave it to me. _The Woman told me I was your boyfriend. Is that true?_

"I suppose. You are male, correct?"

He writes again. _So it was true. In that case, I am really sorry. Might not like me anymore since I'm...not how I'm usually like before._

"No no. It's...okay. I'm not the type to dump someone for incidents like these."

**Dates**

Ever since the incident, Irene assured us she can handle the mission on her own for Sherlock. I tried hanging out with him in hope his memory will recover from movies and parks, to beaches and other places I used to take him to prior to the incident. However, none of the trips made him remember one bit whenever I asked him. Financing the trips were a bit easier now since he had part time to keep him company whenever I can't be there for him. He even had fun and pulled a smile whenever he could. He would always chase after me every time I took a picture of his smiling face. Sometimes, he catches up to me but that didn't mean he was able to delete the pictures.

Sometimes, he brought out the violin but every time he played, he collapses in the middle of it, throwing the instrument to the couch and clutching his hands over his head. He's remembering things if I remember correctly. I helped him get up and placed him on his bed. I was about to leave until he grabbed me by hand. I suppose I should be with him, since it's not good for him to be lonely in this state. Sometimes, whenever he tries to cuddle me from behind, he mentions that he remember things smoothly compared to occasional violin incidents. I know the real Sherlock would never stoop to cuddling me. But, you try telling that to a Sherlock with amnesia, I dare you. Good thing he's not a nuzzler. A nuzzling Sherlock would be unimaginable!

**Explanation**

"He lost his memory? How?" Mary asked. Maybe a double date wasn't a good idea after all.

"Long story. He doesn't want to talk about it anyway. His vocal chords recovered though so that's good news. He also started to remember things again," I said, biting into the ice cream dessert.

"Yet he seems to remember you prior to recovery so you must be so special to him," John says.

"Apparently," I noticed Jason trying to pass himself as done. I turned to him. "Finish dinner, Jason."

He gives me a pout but continues to eat anyway. Just because he refuses to talk after recovering doesn't give him the license to eat less you know. After the dinner, Jason and John were arguing about who's paying the bill until Mary and I split the costs up ourselves, shocking the two of them. We were walking outside together until we reached our house. After a couple of hours, Lestrade called John for a case and I asked Mary to keep watch on Jason while I was gone. After the case, I came back to see Mary cleaning some broken glass and Jason on the tile floor holding onto his bleeding hand. "I'm really sorry, Molly," Mary said, getting ready to leave.

"It's okay. You didn't mean to. I'll tend to Jason, ok?"

"I'll purchase the same item to make it up to you. Bye!"

She left outside with John. I turned my attention back to Jason and started getting the first aid kit. I wiped some of the blood off. He hissed when I dabbed alcohol over the wounded hand. I don't think he'll like not practicing his violin for a couple of days. It does lower the amount of collapses though.

**Caught**

A group of people opened the door, dropping Irene to the ground. "Sorry, Molly. The ne-"

"Network..." Jason said softly.

A man approached Sherlock. "Well well. If it isn't the former detective Sherlock Holmes. Name's Sebastian Moran."

"Who?" Jason said before getting pinned to the ground by two men. "Are you talking about?"

"Don't play games, Sherlock. Your little disguise as Molly's boyfriend is over."

"He's no-"

"Shut up, girl," Sebastion said, pointing the gun at me. "I have no time to play any more games."

"Sebastian, he doesn't remember who he was. Last time I checked, one of your criminals knocked him on the head."

"So I see..." He kneeled down to Jason, looking at him in the eye. "I guess there will be change of plans then. You, Miss Hooper, will be coming with us."

"I don't care who you are or why you are here," Jason tries to get up but to no avail. "But, I refuse to let you take her. Let. Her. Go."

"You and what army, 'Jason'? You sure talk big for a pinned down man."

I saw Sebastion taking some drug out with an injection needle. "Time for this big boy to be put to sleep."

I tried to break free. "Don't worry, Ms. Hooper. He will live."

He injects it into Jason. The last time I saw him before getting dragged out of my own home, was him trying to get up though the drug was halting him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N I got into Cabin Pressure this week. Small cameo appearance in next chappy. Apparently, I ship Arthur/Martin. Go figure.


	3. Mycroft Helps?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John's POV. The case to find the Network and save Molly and Irene begins.

 

_Riiiiiiiiiing! Riiiiiiiiiing!_

Who could be calling at this hour? I managed to stretch out my arm and reach the phone Molly? Wonder what happened to make her call at this hour? "John Watson speaking. Eve-"

"He-"

I heard a thump from the phone. Oh no. "Mary, get up."

"Nnn?"

"Molly is in danger!"

"What?! Then we better go!"

After we both got ourselves ready, we ran to Molly's apartment. We noticed a room key on the ground as if it was magically dropped there. I opened the door to see Jason on the ground, the phone hanging from the table next to him. "Jason!"

We both picked him up and placed him on the couch. I got ready to phone Lestrade while Mary went to search around the place for Molly. "Lestrade, we have a case."

"What? What happened?"

"Molly's in danger! We saw her boyfriend Jason on the phone. He tried to call me!"

"Our division's coming! Try to find something odd before we get there."

"Alright."

I turned off the call. Mary shouted, "She isn't anywhere here!"

"But then how would I get a call from her apartment phone regardless. Unless..."

"Unless, what? Do you suggest she got kidnapped?"

"When you think about it, that could explain the room key outside."

"Whose phone is this?" Mary picks up from the ground.

I took a look at the phone. Irene's no doubt when I last saw her. John turns to see Lestrade coming inside with Sally and Anderson. "Who's this guy?" Sally asks pointing at Jason.

"Jason. Molly's boyfriend," I answered.

"He might know something. Try to wake him up," Anderson says.

Mary goes to Jason. "Jason? Can you wake up? Please?"

Jason tries to wake up on his own, using the couch arm to make him stand. He tried walking to me but started to fall until I caught him in time. I helped him sit back on the couch. "Did someone drug you? You can hardly stand, Jason."

He's struggling to open his eyes. Eventually he does and stares at me. "Molly's...gone...taken...away. Irene too..."

"Do you know who took them?"

He places his hands over the sides, aching from the pain. He continues, "Man named Sebastian...Network..."

His eyes slowly close and his upper body lands on my lap. "Jason?" I placed my ear over his chest. He's still alive. "Mary. Help me to place Jason in the bedroom. The drug is too much form him to fight against apparently."

We placed Jason on Molly's bed. He started to murmur in his sleep. "Molly...is the man you used to work with close to you? Why does he always appear in my mind? Why am I a lot like him? When will these dreams stop?"

I pondered over Jason's questions. What did he mean when he said the man in his flashback looked like him? Wait. Didn't Sherlock used to work with Molly? I peered over Jason. I heard him murmur again. "Where are you, Molly? It hurts..." He clenches his heart with one of his hands.

"Jason, we're going to find her. Don't feel hurt now. She's missing you too, wherever she is. If it makes you feel better, first thing in the morning, we are setting off to find her. Just, try to take some rest, ok?"

He started to sleep peacefully. "Mary, here's the room key. Can you get spare clothes for tomorrow?"

"What about you, John?"

"I can't risk Jason being alone. I don't know why."

"Alright. Goodnight, John," Mary says, kissing me on the lips before leaving the apartment room.

Lestrade and his division collected some evidence and started to leave as well. I went to sleep in the guest bedroom for the night.

* * *

Next morning, I woke up to see Mary holding a bag. "I took the room key as well if you're wondering how I got in here. Here's your clothes and things. Groom yourself. Jason's awake so you don't have to wake him up."

"That's good to hear. Oh, and, thanks for bringing these. I'll get ready."

After some grooming, I walked out of the guest bedroom. Jason gave me a cup of coffee. "Thanks...how are you feeling?"

"Ok...Thank you for coming..."

"Let's sit on the couch, shall we? I have a few questions I wanted to ask you if that's okay with you."

He grabs my hand and we walk to the couch and sat down. I started, "You said you had dreams of a man. One of Molly's partners."

"Yes...used to live in a flat. 221B. I think you know him."

"Had known him. He's long gone."

"Oh...I'm sorry."

"It's...alright. Anyways, his name was Sherlock Holmes."

"That name...Sebastian referred to me as him. But, I am not him. At least I don't think. But, Irene told me I was Jason and I knew she wasn't lying to me..."

Why would the man in charge of the criminal network refer to him as Sherlock unless...wait! Why didn't I notice before? The hair, the eyes! The voice. I thought it was mere coincidence since when I was talking about Sherlock during the double date, he was confused. Sherlock's alive! He's sitting right next to me, right now! Did he fake his death to go after the network? Possibly. But...I can't tell "Jason" that. I saw Jason on the floor clenching his head. "Molly..."

"What is it, Jason?"

"Flashbacks... of being with Molly," He says, tears forming in his eyes. He looks at the ground, hitting the floor twice with his fist. He then started to lay down on his side, clenching his heart again.

I went down to him and pulled him up into an embrace. I can feel his tears on my shoulder. I assured, "We will find her. Give us time. We're going to track the Network and save Molly," I turned to Mary. " Let's get going. We're going to Mycroft's place. Let's go, Mary."

He wipes the tears off his face using his arm and got up. We three went out from the apartment, called a cab, and reached to Mycroft's place.

* * *

"You need me to book flights so you can track the Network?"

"If it's not a problem," John asked.

"Why not a car trip, might I ask?"

"Cars can get stolen easily. And, I think the motion might be too much for Jason's amnesia."

"Very well. In that case, he can go alone while you two go by car with my officials. If necessary, you two will be having boat tickets as well."

"But, he can't go by himself!" I said

"John, flights are expensive. Not even I get discounts unless for emergency situations. Besides, I know someone who can take care of him."

Mycroft was dialing the phone. After some speaking, Mycroft faces us again. "Jason, the flight crew will be coming in two days. John and Mary will be going by car. You can go to Molly's flat. An official will keep watch of you until the flight crew arrives to pick you up, ok?"

Jason nods. The officials walk behind him as they left the room. I turned to Mycroft. "Don't you think two is too much. I mean, you do know Ja-"

"I know. A disguise isn't enough to fool a brother no matter how good it is. I do believe the amnesia is real though and I can't afford any more to happen to him."

"So you do care. Somewhat,' I said.

"Yes. By the way, your car is ready to go. The officials will be showing you the way."

A group of men older than Mycroft took us to the ground floor and told us to sit in the back. The trip started and I was already worrying about Jason. But, we have to save Molly! I hope Jason can cope by himself.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Cabin Pressure cameo appearance next chappie. Got into it just this week. Starting to ship Skipthur and possibly the Princess and Martin when I reach the episode. Might even be a nice OT3 sandwich, the Princess being boss of the two! XD


	4. Welcome to MJN Air!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Jason" in the disguise as helper for Arthur. Moran appears again.

 

It's been two nights so far. Speaking of far, how far are John and Mary? I sighed, grooming myself through another morning. I packed quite little cause I really didn't have any significant items to bring besides my cell phone and clothes. I heard the door bell ring so I dashed to the door and opened it. There were three men and an old woman. "Skip, he looks a bit like you," Said the man wearing red and black. Rather cheery, isn't he?

"Arthur. It's just coincidence. Anyways, my name is Martin Crieff. The other two is Douglas and Carolyn. We came to pick you up under Mycroft's orders. In order to keep watch of you in the flight deck, you'll have to wear this."

I took the clothes and went to change in my room. It looked a lot like Arthur's outfit except it's blue not red. I guess I have to be a steward to be in the flight deck. Luckily, my white toe shoes are blue. After changing, I got my suitcase and proceeded to leave with them. We reached to the port, gone through clearance and screening, and eventually, reached to the plane. We all sat in the flight deck for some time until it was time to board the passengers. Arthur was tying a bandanna on my head. Douglas said, "You will be an extra hand for Arthur during the trips around Europe. You won't necessarily have to mix drinks but, try to keep him safe from idiotic passengers when necessary, okay?"

"Oh," Martin said. "This will less likely happen to you. But, don't get Carolyn mad, ok?"

I gave them a nod. It was boarding time and the passengers were inside. After a series of boring procedures on what to do during any bad events, the plane started to go. Each stop, we had only few hours of time before each flight to check around for the network. I often went by myself until one time, I forgot to come back which resulted in exploring around until they came back to pick me up. After that, I wasn't allowed to go on my own. Another time I got lost while searching and got kidnapped by a group of criminal from the network.

_"Well well, the famous detective picked a disguise that didn't involve a hat this time, didn't he?"_

_"Where's Molly?" I spoke, trying to break free from my grasp._

_"Oh? Does Sherlock Holmes have a heart for that girl?"_

_"Who are you talking about?" I asked._

_I got choked to the wall. "I see you have yet to recover. How about I help speed things up a bit?"_

_Next thing, my eyes were blindfolded and I was told I was on the rooftop. Rooftop. Fall. I winced in the pain that formed on my head. Fall. Reichenbach fall. The man who was supposedly dead. Sherlock Holmes. If I was really him this whole time, then why would I have a fake identity? Why would I have faked my death?_

_I felt a push and I fell. Judging by the metal, it was a vehicle no doubt. I tried to get up on my own. I felt two arms holding my arms. I couldn't open my eyes due to the pain in my head both from the flashbacks and the impact._

I woke up to see I was in the airport with the cabin crew. We seemed to be in a hospital room portion of the port. Aside from an ice pack on my head, there were no critical body injuries that require surgery. But, a few days bed rest was recommended. Arthur and Douglas were holding on to me after reaching to the stateroom that was booked by Carolyn. Apparently, I was stuck with Martin and Arthur while Douglas and Carolyn each got one room for themselves. "Obviously, according to the doctor, you'll be sleeping on the bed. Skip and I can sleep on the floor, right Skip?"

"No problem. Nothing wrong with floor for a good two nights."

"The trouble I caused for trying to find the ne-" I hissed from the pain in my head.

"It's no problem. Carolyn's happy enough she doesn't have to pay for severe injuries. Try to rest for some time so your memories could come smoother than thinking through it," Martin says, sleeping next to Arthur with a blanket over themselves. "We do have to apologize that...we knew the whole time. It wouldn't make for a recovery if we told you earlier nor if anyone you know told you earlier. Hope you aren't upset."

"I'm not nor do I have any reason to be. I appreciate you guys letting me figure it out on my own. Anyways, goodnight, Martin and Arthur."

"Night, Sherlock."

I sighed, getting myself to sleep for the next couple of days. Martin was right. The flashbacks came quite smoothly this time. The flashbacks started to connect in a chronological order. One puzzle complete. But, what use is it now? It's been half a year. Even with the flashbacks, even knowing how I used to behave, even knowing why I was given a fake name and what I was supposed to do. But, one should know whenever recovering from anything, it won't be the same as it was before no matter the injury. I honestly didn't mind those small changes during my time as Sherlock Holmes. But, I can't take that name not just because of my situation. Also, it's because I'm not exactly the same Sherlock Holmes I once was. Especially when I'm technically a dead man walking...

As for Molly, how come I was still able to remember her? I knew she made an impact during the fall. But, according to the flashbacks, I never displayed any true remote feelings for her. Sure, she can tell how I am feeling at time. But, I only developed feelings for her after getting amnesia. I don't mean the "I need your help" during the fall. I mean...I always kept thinking about her. But, I never did before hand so...how should I feel about her aside from being worried of her well being? How would my old self feel about my predicament?

After a solid two days, we got ready to leave the stateroom and off for the next trip. I s close lowly got good at mixing drinks and had some level of fun playing with the crew like playing yellow car in between airport stops, traveling lemon was fun until we got scolded by Carolyn. After getting drunk during the flight, according to Douglass, I was that close from confessing my love to Molly in the intercom.

It wasn't too long until we got hijacked by someone. A pawn from the criminal network no doubt. I thought of a way to attack from behind. Aha! Vodka! I went behind the criminal holding Arthur and smacked the Vodka bottle on his head, signalling Martin and Douglas to take back the controls. I pickpocket to find a cell phone. Unlocked. I read through the notes. A series of riddles. Looks like Moran has a thing for riddles too. I noticed Arthur cleaning up the broken Vodka bottle carefully. Odd...why would Moran bring one hijacker? Unless...

Boom! I turned towards the origin of the noise. I went inside the flat deck to see Martin, Douglass, and Carolyn knocked out. Still alive. No sign of outer damage. "They're on the floor! Mum!"

I grabbed Arthur by the collar. "They're still alive! Just knocked out! If you go any closer, you wi-"

He fainted to the ground. I noticed the men surrounding me and Moran steering the plane. Dah! My body fell on its knees. I held my right shoulder, seeing the criminal holding an empty injection needle. I tried to attack with no sense of logic and got sent to the floor, holding on to my head. It all started to blur. I tried to get up, only falling back down each time I did. The blurriness worsened and my eyes started to close.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Watched Star Trek today!~ I loved it so much.


	5. When is the turmoil over?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omniscient. Implied Sherlolly.

 

The room was dark like a war prison with small hints of light spread about in the ceiling like a private lab room. In the room appears a man flat on the ground. He sported a navy blue collar shirt, black sleeveless vest, and matching black pants and shoes. He slowly opens his eyes and, using all his might, tries to get up from the ground. He uses the wall to keep balance and turns to a sudden voice. "Did you rest very well, former great detective?"

He turns to see the man at the door. Sebastian Moran. Sherlock pants further, not responding to Sebastian's question. He notices Sebastian pulling a whip from behind and tries to keep far away but ends up having his posterior facing Moran. Sebastian whips the back of Sherlock's knees, causing Sherlock to fall on his knees. Sherlock winces, covering his mouth with his sleeve to block the shout. He felt Moran's breath close to his own face. Moran grabs him by the neck, looks to see Sherlock grimacing at him before tossing Sherlock to the opposite side of the room with the chains preventing him from hitting the opposite wall. Moran walks to him and picks him up by the hair. Sherlock immediately stands up in flow to Moran's grip on his hair. "Some manners. Didn't your parents ever tell you silence is ignorance? When someone asks you a questions, you are expected to answer."

"Figured it was mere rhetorics. Would you respond if you were 'resting' on the ground and while getting up, someone asking you if you slept very well?"

Moran pulls a smile on his face before dropping Sherlock back on the ground with some force. "That's more like it. That's our former detective speaking."

Sherlock coughs before rebuking. "Did you expect 'Jason' to be talking to you instead according to that statement?"

Moran looks down, their eyes meeting. "Maybe. Maybe not. Means nothing so long as you are breathing."

"Is this the part where you project those I care about in front of my eyes or do you intend to keep dragging me and tossing me until I die of blood loss?"

"Thinking ahead, I see? Well, how about I save time by doing both?"

Moran turns to the other criminals and gives a signal to turn on the lights. Sherlock notices those he met and those he left behind chained together in a crammed room, relatively thick glass separating his room from their room. Sherlock gets up on his feet and walks forward as much as possible to see them, witnessing their mute shouts due to the rooms being soundproof. Mrs. Hudson already broke down, Mary and John keeping her standing. Molly was smacking at the glass while the cabin crew was questioning her reason behind doing so since it does nothing useful anyway. Sebastian takes note of the tears flowing in Sherlock's eyes and of those who care for him and laughs. "Looks like no matter how heartless you are portrayed to have, you still have sentiment for those who care for you. Looks like you should've listened to your big brother, younger Holmes. Sentiment is indeed a trait for the losing side."

Sherlock now felt a riding crop on the back of his neck and a whip on the same location as previous. He could feel more blood dripping from his pale skin. Moran creeps closer to Sherlock and pushes him completely down and chokes him. "Any last requests before dying for real?"

There was sudden noises around the room. Sherlock's shoes were glowing on and off in neon colors. Sherlock deduced that Mycroft had ordered GPS installation in the shoes since not even Moran would think they would actually be inside the shoes. Moran shouts, hands grabbing Sherlock by the collar and injecting poison while Sherlock covers his mouth to block the cough. "You! What trick did you pull, bloody ba-"

Sherlock notices Moran being taken away by at least four men. Before his eyes fully closes, he takes a glimpse of his own brother staring down at him, supposedly holding an injection needle, meant to repel the poison, and proceeds to close his eyes.

Sherlock attempted to open his eyes to see his fellow acquaintances above him. "Pretty much took a beating, Sherlock?" John says.

"John."

Sherlock looks around everyone else, reiterating names per each ones he glances at before staring at the thin bandages and bandaids around the parts that collided on the hard floors and where Moran stroke him. "Something wrong, dear?" Mrs. Hudson asked.

"I...caused so much trouble despite trying to prevent trouble to begin with three years ago after the fall..."

John sighs. "Sherlock. We are upset at you for faking your death. But, after being this badly injured, why injure you further?"

I tried to get up but Carolyn and Molly pushed me back down. "Don't even think about trying to get up against the doctor's orders. Two Martins is the last thing I want god to trouble me with."

"Carolyn!"

"She does have a point, Martin," Douglas continues. "With your abundant health conditions, you are quite a burden to Carolyn. But, that doesn't mean you will be leaving MJN Air."

"Thanks, Douglas...I think..."

Sherlock turns to stare at Molly. Molly sighs, "She pretty much took the words right out of my mouth, minus the bit about Martin."

Sherlock makes a gesture to John. John nods and with Mary, he proceeds to send everyone out from the room to give Sherlock and Molly some alone time. Sherlock then looks back at Molly. "You did all of this."

"How did you kno-."

"Just felt your hand. You also had a bit of blood on them. Good thing you have no cuts present as far as I can see."

Molly proceeds to bring a chair to sit next to Sherlock. She proceeds to move her hands around Sherlock's hair and ruffles through it. "Welcome back to your usual self."

"Are you sure of that, Molly?" He asks, eyes showing some level of worry.

Molly gives him a look and comprehends what he meant by that. "As of now, pretty sure. I am fully aware when recovered, you won't be exactly the same as you once was," she hold on to Sherlock's hand and continues. "But, that's okay. Doesn't change how much I-we all care for you."

Sherlock stares into Molly's eyes, both exchanging smiles like children in a park. "How about I take you to my place so you won't feel lonely in this boring hospital room?"

Molly proceeds to help Sherlock off the bed, his arm over her shoulder.

"Is Ms. Hooper planning to break the rules and take a patient under her care?"

"Is the patient complaining about being rescued from the quiet and boring room?"

"Who's complaining? I certainly am not."

"Good. Then try to walk until we get there. That is, if possible."

"Anything to help."

After reaching the apartment, Molly notices the door open. After Molly closes the door, the two notices a letter on the table. Sherlock makes his way to sit on the couch while Molly opens the letter to take out her room key. "Mary gave it to you?" Sherlock asks. "I know that signature definitely isn't John's."

"Irene actually...speaking of which, she left with some man named Godfrey Norton in another place since she plans to start over. Anyways, let's get you in your robes. In fact, I'll get them for you."

After a couple of minutes, Molly comes back with Sherlock's robes. She already changed to her sleepwear. While Sherlock was changing, she went see if her apartment was as it was before the incident. After that, she turns to see Sherlock in his robes and proceeds to drag him to her bedroom. Once on the bed, the two instantly went to sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Epilogue is next to conclude the fic once and for all! Thanks for reading this fic!


End file.
